Preparations
by Sheytune
Summary: Brennan gets ready to meet Booth at the coffee cart.
1. Preparation

**Note: **I'm (relatively) spoiler free, so please keep that in mind if you are kind enough to review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror and decided that I didn't like the outfit I was wearing. It wasn't any more appropriate for coffee by the reflecting pool than the previous three had been.

I turned back to the pile of clothes strewn across the bed, then looked at the open closet. Surely I must own _something _that would be appropriate.

Deep down, I knew I was being silly. Ridiculous, really. Booth wouldn't care what I wore. He'd seen me knee-deep in human remains. Nothing in the pile of clothes could possibly make me more unattractive than that had.

Besides, it shouldn't matter if Booth found me attractive. We were partners, not lovers.

It did matter, though. I had known for years that Booth was as attracted to me as I was to him, but I was afraid that our year apart would have changed things. He had told me he was going to move on. Maybe he had.

Of course, that assumed he was actually going to show up. I told myself that Booth keeps his promises, but perhaps the time apart had changed him. After all, the last man who told me he loved me and then left for a year never came back. Afghanistan is a far more volatile place than the Caribbean, and although I'm sure I would have been informed if Booth had been injured or killed, it is also possible that he would forget our plans or be delayed or simply have other people he needed to see.

I would be quite hurt if he didn't show up, but of course I understand that I am not his top priority.

I pulled on the fifth outfit in the past twenty minutes and decided that it would have to do. I brushed my hair, wondering if Booth would like the new style.

It took another five minutes to find some shoes. I ended up choosing a pair that I had forgotten I even owned. They weren't perfect, but a look at the clock told me that if I'd be late if I didn't hurry.

I drove – I had left it too late to take public transportation – so I spent some time finding a parking spot. I was a few minutes late, and I walked quickly, my heels clacking on the concrete sidewalk. When I finally was close enough to see the bench, I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was empty.

Despite what I had told myself, I had believed he would be there. I walked slowly towards the empty bench and sat down, staring vacantly in front of me, trying to keep the tears from falling.

That's when I heard the voice from behind me. "Bones?"


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.**  
**

* * *

_Booth is in love._

The words kept echoing in my mind. He seemed so … happy.

I didn't expect that.

I had had offers while he was away – there was an archeologist from Australia who had seemed to indicate that he was interested in me, but the interest was not mutual. He was a little too timid, too willing to let me be the one in charge. Not sexually, although the trait probably would have carried over, but in things as small as getting rid of snakes and deciding which path to take to the dig site. Besides, he had blue eyes. I prefer brown.

After I told him I was only interested in a professional relationship, it occurred to me that it had been years since I've been interested in a man.

Once I realized that, I started to wonder _why_. Why haven't I met any suitable men in three years? Do I have some sort of hormonal condition that renders me uninterested in sex? Have I become too reclusive?

Or is it that I compare every man I meet to Booth?

That last question caused me any number of sleepless nights.

Early one morning, I sat under the stars and admitted it to myself. I am in love with Booth. I want the life he offered – thirty or forty or fifty years with him.

It terrified me.

Over the course of the next days and weeks, I adjusted to the idea. It was still scary, but I trusted Booth. He wouldn't let me down.

I vowed that when I saw him again, I'd tell him. I'd take the risk he took, and ask him to give me – to give _us –_ a shot.

I pictured us sharing a house, a life, a family – our unique family with Angela and Hodgins and Sweets and Cam and Zach and Parker, yes, but maybe even a child of our own.

It was a ridiculous idea that will never happen.

Because Booth is in love.


End file.
